White Star
by Nuhvok Princess
Summary: (A Spliting of Two Worlds Sidestory) Kapura reflects on stars, life in the Guard, and Takua


White Star  
  
By: Nova Nuhvok  
  
Authoress' Notes: The first of my character sketches, this particular one about Kapura has been revised, with a lot of help from Shioi. Like its original story, Kapura reflects on stars, life in the Guard, and Takua. This story also contains a personal hypothesis about Kapura's flame expelling, and his relocating trick. Do not take it as fact. GregF would probably laugh himself stupid at it. :P   
  
Now that's over with…  
  
Enjoy!   
  
--*--  
  
I stared at Turaga Vakama with amazement as he held the broken scarab out towards me. Trepidation rose within me as I felt a very otherworldly presence emanating from the gem. Lightly, I touched it. Warmth immediately enveloped my fingertips, spreading to every part of my body. Yet I couldn't quite take it. Withdrawing my hand from the warmth, I looked back at Vakama, full of questions.   
  
"What is it, Turaga?" My voice sounded tinny, and I hated its fearful quaver.  
  
Vakama sighed in what seemed to be frustration. "It's the other half of a very powerful scarab, created long ago before you were even born. Its history is shrouded in mystery; every theory we've come up with is just as possible as its predecessor. The most plausible theory is that it was forged by the gods; an experiment of sorts."  
  
At this explanation, I frowned. If I were a normal Matoran, I wouldn't have thought much of it. Turaga Vakama almost always spoke like that. No matter what his mood was, he always spoke elusively to the Matoran. Even to our Toa, he spoke in cryptic phrasing, as if he were not quite giving out all the information he knew. However, as chosen successor to Vakama by the Great Beings, I had hoped for more of a thorough explanation.   
  
According to Vakama, the reason why my fire-expelling has gotten out of control is because my biomechanical body is starting to undergo a transformation. My Matoran body is breaking down, a sign that my body is becoming more magically enhanced, but more vulnerable to wear and tear. "This is a gradual process." Vakama told me. "It will not happen overnight, but over a great period of time. You might feel perfectly normal on some days, other days you will practically be bedridden."   
  
This was especially evident while I was in the Guard. In honor of Toa Tahu, the Ta-Koronan Guard is made up of the most driven, highly trained fighters on Mata Nui. Even though I am rather mellow by nature, I loved serving our village. I thrived on hard, physical and mental labor. In fact, all of us did. That's probably why we were so effective. Vakama often got requests from other Turaga, asking him if they could borrow some of our soldiers to help chase away the Rahi.  
  
It was on one of those missions when my body's metamorphosis first made its presence known. Our group had been stalking a Nui-Jaga that had somehow made its way from dry and dusty Po-Koro, to our domain of lava. While making our way to the site, I felt more tired than usual and lagged behind. Jala wanted to send me back, but I told him I was okay. He frowned at me, but relented and asked that I keep watch while they readied the trap.   
  
When it was finished, we all hid behind an old log, and waited for the animal to appear. There was a faint rustling sound, and then without warning, I suddenly felt very hot, and somehow wound up expelling a fireball. Jala was nearly beside himself with surprise and anger. You see…not only did I burn a hole in the ground, I had given away our position. I wanted to die, but never got a chance to, for our 'prey' finally made itself known.   
  
However, this was no Nui-Jaga. This was a big creature, fiery red, with blazing eyes and a powerful aura. His right hand held an intricate sword in shape of a fire flame, glowing ever so slightly. As it walked closer, its foot hit the rope we had tied between the trees, and the bamboo sticks came up and caged him. Jala raised his arm in triumph, but the feeling that passed through me led more towards uncertainty. I wasn't too sure if we should attack this elemental being. He didn't seem evil, but he looked highly dangerous.  
  
The fire creature ignited the flame sword and with one swoop, burned our bamboo sticks to ashes, then stared at us with an intense gaze. We looked at Jala, wondering what to do now. In true Ta-Koronan fashion, Jala motioned us to close in on the creature, which had now gotten into fighting stance…  
  
-*-*-  
  
Fortunately, we didn't have to fight it. Turns out that 'creature' was our Toa, Toa Tahu of Fire. I find it rather funny that Jala has long since forgiven me for that incident, and probably forgotten it, but I still remember. Perhaps it's something to do with my destiny to become Turaga, but I have a good head for memories.  
  
One of my most prominent memories was the day Vakama showed me the stars, and gave me the history behind their significance. You see, the stars, according to the Turaga, recorded everything, our only gateway to what lay beyond the present time. Every time a life form was created on Mata Nui, a star would appear in the sky, and remain in the sky until death.   
  
Though it was often hard to distinguish between stars, over time, the Turaga of this island began to see differences between them, and eventually came up with the idea that the Great Beings were using the stars as a way of communicating with the inhabitants of Mata Nui.   
  
For the most part, the stars were pretty much identical except for a few minor differences. The smallest, most abundant stars, those barely visible, were reserved for Rahi and other creatures that were not quite Matoran level. The larger stars, located in six appropriate constellations were reserved for the Matoran, and the brilliant red ones of course, symbolized the Toa.   
  
Where were the Turaga, you ask? Vakama told me he was not quite sure, but that Nokama believed that they were the brightest stars in the six constellations. My own star was a simple yellow-white one on the left, beside Vakama's. It was a peaceful star, didn't move at all...but its glow was bright. However, some of the stuff the Great Beings communicated to us was just odd. Vakama spent an entire evening explaining to me the great mysteries of the White Star.   
  
"You see that large, white star, Kapura?"  
  
Following his gaze, I looked through the telescope, and saw the most beautiful star I had ever seen. It was of a luminous white, about the same size as the Toa's. For a few seconds, I held my breath and just stared at the beauty of it. Then suddenly…it twinkled! Vakama had told me that stars rarely ever twinkle, unless it is a message from the Great Beings. I also noticed it was not a part of any constellation, but was off by itself.   
  
Uncertainly, I looked to Vakama and stepped away from the telescope. "The White Star…are the Great Beings sending us a message?"  
  
Vakama took the telescope away and eagerly peered into it. He watched it for perhaps about thirty seconds before stepping aside, looking rather dejected. "No…it was not communicating anything to me. It's just this star's temperament."  
  
"Temperament?" I asked. "I thought you told me all stars were stationary, unless they were sending us messages from the Great Beings regarding that particular creature."  
  
My Turaga nodded, and turned to look at me with wise, worried eyes. "Yes, what I've told you is very true. However, this star is unique. What you are seeing is not the steady heartbeat flicker that characterizes communication from the Great Beings, it is a random flicker. I have never been able to this day, detect a pattern from it."  
  
I nodded, but was only half-listening. Who did this particular star represent? Then it dawned on me, as if I had known for a long time. "Vakama…this star is Takua's, isn't it?"  
  
"You have a wonderful intuition, Kapura!" said Vakama, looking very pleased. Yes, that is Takua's star. I didn't figure it out until much later in my training."  
  
I stared at him, absolutely floored. "You…learn…Takua?"  
  
Vakama chuckled at me before patting my head, causing me to expel a few fireballs. "Yes indeed, Kapura. I had to learn all about the White Star, just as you did. Takua is a very strange character, and most of his history has been lost, but we do know that he has been around even before I was Turaga. This is an ancient island, Kapura, very ancient."  
  
Yes, Mata Nui was an ancient island. I knew that. Upon hearing that Takua was supposedly older than Vakama, and that most of his life story was lost, I couldn't help but think that maybe that fact alone was responsible for the way he was treated. Nearly everything that has happened thus far has been in response to a prophecy. Takua's lack of story was a definite setback when you're living on an island thick with myths and legends. I think that to this day, Vakama thoroughly enjoyed dropping that bombshell on me. It's almost as if he knew I'd be intrigued.  
  
He knew me all too well. Being that I had always been content to take orders, and accept my humble life with stride, I was naturally drawn to the independent Takua. I had seen him in the Guard, but never really got a chance to talk to him. He was discharged within two moons. Why, you ask? Lack of respect for authority. He also had a tendency to wander off, and take things into his own hands, performing many solo excursions. It was during one of these journeys that he retrieved Turaga Vakama's badge of office. Vakama was pleased, but Jala was irritated.  
  
When I was moved to inactive duty due to my gradual transformation, I was very frustrated. But like all Matoran, I took this inconvenience in stride, and focused on the things I could do. It was around this time when I learned the secret art of 'covering long distances very quickly by moving very slowly.' Or as Takua called it, my 'relocating trick. I think this special gift was given to me by the Great Beings, to help me understand my path towards authority.  
  
Another thing, now that I was inactive, I had many chances to talk to Takua. Unfortunately, he wasn't very trusting. A sort of indescribable defensiveness lurked about his persona, and he seemed almost haunted by something. I finally got him to open up, but it took a rainbow and plenty of 'go aways' before he trusted me.   
  
You see, I did not really talk to him, but simply listened to whatever inconvenience was bothering him. I've learned it's the fastest way to build any friendship. If I liked someone and wanted to get to know him, I'd wait until he was feeling rather down, and simply sat by him, not saying a word. If he told me to leave, I would. I would continue this particular method until he finally relented and began talking about whatever was bothering him. Strange way of creating a friendship I know, but it worked. Creatures love it when you listen to them.   
  
Eventually, even quiet moody Takua came around, and to this day I do not regret listening to his woes. He was, and still is one of the most complex beings on Mata Nui. He was a yarn-spinner of a different sort. Convincing and far ahead of his time, he told stories about the most fascinating things. Like a self-governed island, a Makuta fed to the shadows due to the world's need for both shadow and light (oh, the chills that one gave me!) Really, his stories were fantastic. But all of them had one flaw though...the ending was vague, or didn't exist at all. I think it was a result of his own uncertain destiny.  
  
I was there when Takua left. He left of his own free will, refusing to be a pawn for greater purposes. So in actuality, he was not really banished. Vakama had a soft spot for the White Star, and swore Jala and I to absolute secrecy about the actual conditions of Takua's 'banishment' from Ta-Koro. "I hope you will come back when you feel you are ready to embrace your destiny." Vakama had stated solemnly. I stood on Vakama's left side, a silent, but pensive spectator. I have long since forgiven myself for not saying anything when Takua left, as I understood now. Still...at that time, it was very hard for me to watch him go.   
  
For a long while after Takua's exile, there was virtually nothing heard of him. When he all of a sudden made his appearance again on the island, he had no memory of his life's story. It was as if the Great Beings decided to give him a blank slate, a fresh start on life. When I met him in the Charred Forest as he headed to Ta-Koro, he did not remember who I was. We exchanged simple, yet formal words, a far cry from our previous relationship. That hurt, to say the least.   
  
Still, we did have our moment. That day we fought at the Kini-Nui was one of the greatest moments of my life. The Toa had descended into Makuta's lair, determined to end his terrible reign. However, the hole they went into had no cover. What would happen if Rahi managed to follow the Toa into the lair? The Toa would have no way to get out! That is when Vakama sent me with Takua to collect Matoran from each of the villages. We were to protect the entrance to Makuta's dark labyrinth.   
  
A great challenge indeed...but with Takua beside me, and the support from the other villagers, where could we go wrong? It was this incident that cemented my complete and utter faith in Takua. The light in his eyes as we charged the Rahi head on connected us. Connected all of us. We were all united, and we fought together for the first time. We fought for Mata Nui...  
  
-*-*-  
  
  
  
The memories started to fade from my current thoughts as Vakama gently put the scarab into my hand. I no longer had questions about the scarab anymore. Why should I? Regardless if this scarab is bad or good, it has linked me to my duty. Takua is the White Star, the shining one, the Last Hope.   
  
I will stand by him, and follow him to Paradise.  
  
-fine- 


End file.
